The present invention relates to oil materials comprising an ester of dimerdiol with monocarboxylic acid having 4 to 34 carbon atoms or an ester of dimerdiol with dicarboxylic acid, and cosmetics and external agents comprising the dimerdiol ester. More specifically, the present invention relates to oil materials comprising a dimerdiol carboxylate excellent in safety, stability, gloss, feeling and the like, and cosmetics and external agents comprising the ester excellent in safety, stability, gloss, feeling and the like. (Hereinafter, “ester of dimerdiol” is referred to as “dimerdiol ester”.)